Question: The area of the floor in a square room is 225 square feet. The homeowners plan to cover the floor with rows of 6-inch by 6-inch tiles. How many tiles will be in each row?
Solution: The length of each side of the room is $\sqrt{225}=15$ feet, or $15\cdot12=180$ inches. Since each tile has a length of 6 inches, each row needs $180/6=\boxed{30}$ tiles.